disneyfandomcom_it-20200215-history
La carica dei 101 - La serie
La carica dei 101 - La serie (101 Dalmatians: The Series) è una serie televisiva animata del 1997 prodotta dalla Walt Disney Company. La serie è basata sul film d'animazione della Disney La carica dei 101 e anche sul live-action remake del 1996. Questo è scaraventato da una serie di nuovi personaggi. Hanno come protagonisti alcuni figli di Pongo e Peggy (Cadpig non è ancora stata presente nella storia originale) più una gallina per amica, Spot. Personaggi * Lucky * Rolly * Cadpig * Spot * Crudelia De Mon * Mooch * Scorch * Orazio e Gaspare * Pug * Tripord * Colonnello * Tibs * Rebecca * Whizzer e Dipstick * Two-Tone * Pongo * Peggy * Rudy * Anita * Nilla Episodi Prima stagione *001 - Home is Where the Bark Is *002 - He Followed Me Home *003 - Love 'Em and Flea 'Em *004 - Howl Noon *005 - Easy on the Lies *006 - Two for the Show *007 - An Officer and a Gentledog *008 - Bad to the Bone *009 - Southern Fried Cruella *010 - 'Swine Song *011 - Watch for Falling Idols *012 - The High Price of Fame *013 - The Great Cat Invasion *014 - No Train, No Gain *015 - Rolly's Egg-Celent Adventure *016 - Baby sitter per caso (Wild Chick Chase) *017 - Il prezzo della popolarità (The Dogs of DeVil) *018 - La grande invenzione (Dog's Best Friend) *019 - Crudelia natalizia (A Christmas Cruella) (Una parodia del Canto di Natale con Crudelia Demon nei panni di Ebenezer Scrooge) *020 - Out to Launch Seconda stagione *021 - You Slipped a Disk *022 - Chow About That? *023 - Tic Track Toe *024 - Lucky All-Star *025 - Shake, Rattle, and Woof *026 - Cadpig Behind Bars *027 - Leisure Lawsuit *028 - Purred It Through the Grapevine *029 - Our Own Digs *030 - Goose Pimples *031 - Two Faces of Anita *032 - The Fungus Among Us *033 - Market Mayham *034 - Lucky to be Alone *035 - Four Stories Up *036 - It's a Swamp Thing *037 - Roll Out the Pork Barrel *038 - Alive N' Chicken *039 - Prima Doggy *040 - You Say It's Your Birthday *041 - Oozy Does It *042 - Barnboozled *043 - Citizen Canine *044 - Full Metal Pullet *045 - Dough the Right Thing *046 - Frisky Business *047 - Cadet of the Month *048 - Valentine Daze *049 - Close but no Cigar *050 - Invasion of the Doggy Snatchers *051 - Smoke Detectors *052 - Lobster Tale *053 - Double Dog Dare *054 - Mooove It On Over *055 - Shipwrecked *056 - Senza mappa non si scappa (Mall Pups) *057 - Il sorciullo fasullo (Shrewzle Watch) *058 - Chi la salva non si salva (The Life You Save) *059 - Chi di blu ferisce di blu perisce (Spots and Shots) *060 - Chi si installa nella stalla? (On the Lamb) *061 - Treasure of Swamp Island *062 - Lord of the Termites *063 - Fountain of Youth *064 - Walk a Mile in my Tracks *065 - Cruella World *066 - Hail to the Chief *067 - Food for Thought *068 - Il mistero dell'uovo rapito (The Maltese Chicken) *069 - Film Fatale *070 - My Fair Chicken *071 - Snow Bounders *072 - Gnaw or Never *073 - Poison Ivy *074 - 'Twelve Angry Pups *075 - The Good-bye Chick *076 - Robo-Rolly *077 - Splishing and Splashing *078 - Virtual Lucky *079 - Cupid Pups *080 - The Artist Formerly Known as Spot *081 - The Nose Knows *082 - K Is For Kibble *083 - Humanitarian of the Year *084 - Beauty Pageant Pandemonium *085 - Hog-Tied *086 - Coup DeVil *087 - Every Little Crooked Nanny *088 - Cone Head *089 - Channels *090 - Un-Lucky *091 - The Making Of... *092 - Best of Show *093 - Walk on the Wild Side *094 - Horace and Jasper's Big Career Move *095 - DeVil-Age Elder *096 - Jurassic Bark *097 - My Fair Moochie *098 - Dog Food Day Afternoon *099 - Spot's Fairy God-Chicken *100 - Good Neighbor Cruella *101 - Animal House Party *102 - Vacanza Dalmata (prima parte) - Guerrieri della strada (Dalmatian Vacation (Part One) - Road Warriors) *103 - Vacanza Dalmata (seconda parte) - Calamità campestre (Dalmatian Vacation (Part Two) - Cross-Country Calamity) *104 - Vacanza Dalmata (terza parte) - Caro caro (Dalmatian Vacation (Part Three) - Dearly Beloved) Voci correlate Categoria:La carica dei 101 Categoria:Serie animate da:101 dalmatinere (serie) en:101 Dalmatians: The Series es:101 Dálmatas: La Serie pl:101 dalmatyńczyków (serial) pt-br:101 Dálmatas: A Série ru:101 далматинец (мультсериал)